valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Imca
, also known as "Ace" or "Number 1," is a Darcsen heavy weapon specialist whose village was destroyed by the Valkyria and she is seeking revenge. No matter what the situation she always uses her prized weapon, Var, which can be outfitted to suit all infantry classes. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles 3 ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' At the dawn of Kurt Irving's command over the Nameless, Imca persisted in her solitary ways, often acting independently and moving to positions far from support with only her great strength and skill ensuring her survival. Slowly but surely she began to put more trust in Kurt's planning, being one of the last members of the 422nd to call him by name rather than "7." Imca's childhood experience within the Empire proved of vital importance when the squad was ordered to cross the border and attack a small enemy base near where Tiluca had once stood. After the 422nd encounters Militia Squad 7 during joint action against Calamity Raven, Imca strikes up a conversation with Isara Gunther, the two young Darcsen women sharing their thoughts and expertise. It was thanks to Isara's advice that Imca was able to modify Var to its strongest version, enabling its signature multi-lock feature. Later, when the two squads reunited during the battle at Naggiar, Imca reads into Welkin's silence and deflection about Isara that the worst has happened, and personally gives her a three-volley salute with Var. However, despite her personal preparation Imca was not ready to encounter a true Valkyria, freezing in fear after a display of power from Selvaria Bles at the fortress of Ghirlandaio. With emotional support from Kurt, Imca began to regain her confidence, but her long-nursed anger and sadness became misdirected when Riela Marcellis first used her Valkyria powers to save the squad from Gallian pursuit. The sight of transformed Riela caused Imca to fly into a rage, and she would have surely killed Riela if not for intervention from Kurt. Her last attempt at fulfilling her vow for revenge saw her infiltrate Ghirlandaio Fortress alone in search of Selvaria. Darcsen and Valkyria fought on even terms for a time, with Selvaria impressed that Imca could keep up with her, but when Selvaria began to unleash her full power the match turned decidedly in her favor. Selvaria let Imca leave with her life, and the timely arrival of the 422nd ensured she was not overwhelmed by Imperial troops. Soon after, though, Selvaria's taking of her own life through the Final Flame cost Imca her object of revenge, seemingly invalidating her purpose in life. Kurt, however, was there again to support her, and the pair's relationship turned into a full-fledged romance (provided the player chooses for Kurt to interact with her instead of Riela) that continued through the 422nd's remaining efforts against Calamity Raven and its disbandment. After the conclusion of the war between Gallia and the Empire, Imca takes a new path in life, raising orphaned children alongside Kurt. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Aloof' - When away from other units, defense is increased. *'Malnutrition' - Evasion lowers when AP falls to half or less. *'Country Bred' - Fighting on earthy terrain increases accuracy and anti-infantry power. *'Vow of Vengeance' - Defense and evasion may decrease when near three or more enemy units. *'New Path' - When surrounded by 3 or more enemy units, defense, anti-infantry and anti-armor power increase. Replaces Vow of Vengeance following Chapter 18. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Other Appearances 'Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Extend' Imca's Nameless outfit appears in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend as a costume for Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. 'Lord of Knights' Imca makes a collaboration appearance in Lord of Knights as a UR card. 'Project X Zone' Imca makes an appearance in Project X Zone as a Solo character alongside Kurt and Riela. She uses her Var in battle. She is recruited in Chapter 17: Operation Crackdown. 'Project X Zone Crosspedia' A member of Nameless. Says little and rarely shows any emotion. Uses a giant weapon called Var, of her own construction, and is known as the "Ace" or "No.01" of the unit due to her extremely effective use of it in battle. She lives only to take revenge on the Valkyria responsible for wiping out her home village of Tilca. This meant that she initially she wanted nothing to do with the others in the unit, or with battle strategies, but after Kurt promised to aid her revenge in exchange for her cooperation, she began to take orders and adapt to being a member of Nameless. Her difficult past has left her a bit of a strange eater, and with a severe dislike of the cold. 'Samurai & Dragons' Imca makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a SR monster card. As an SR monster card, Imca is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Armed Liberation. 'Chain Chronicle' Imca makes an appearance in the Japanese version of Chain Chronicle as , a SSR 5★ warrior unit with the job class of Avenger and she also uses the Blade as her weapon. Imca is voiced by Masumi Asano and her artist is Raita Honjou. She is exclusively obtainable during the Valkyria Chronicles Collaboration Festival. Imca possesses the following skills, abilities and chain abilities: ;Skills: * Open Fire (Mana Cost: 3) "I won't let you escape!" Bombardment Deal up to four blows of moderate damage by tapping desired areas within range. 6x Damage per shot. ;Abilities: * Aloof I don't need any help! Attack power rises and damage taken falls depending on how many allies are behind Imca. Imca's unique ability. Attack power increases by 8% and damage taken decreases by 5% when there is one. Attack power increases by 18% and damage taken decreases by 10% when there are two. Attack power increases by 29% and damage taken decreases by 15% when there are three. Attack power increases by 45% and damage taken decreases by 24% when there are four. * Revenge Ploy There is no escape! After using a skill, temporarily boosts attack power and damage taken. The greater the amount of enemies on the battlefield, the stronger the effect. Imca's unique ability. ;Chain Abilities: * Vow of Vengeance (Mana Cost: 4) Attack power rises, but so does damage taken when facing a boss wave. Attack power increases by 22% and damage taken increases by 5%. File:CC Imca2.png| File:CC Imca3.png| File:CC Imca4.png| Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 3 = Squad Leader * Selection *問題ない *行動開始 Attacking *外さない！ *逃がしはしない！ Killing a foe *手応えのない *お前は運がない Enemy Sighted *敵！ *見逃さない！ Team Attack *攻撃がまだ終わりじゃない！ Personal Potentials *いや！　食べたくない！ *助けなどいらない Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally *衛生兵を呼ぶ。。　礼はいらない *死ぬことは許さない (Kurt) HP Critical *まだ。。終われない。。 Unconsciousness *こんな処で。。 Retreat *くっ、　体が。。　動かない。。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * |-|Project X Zone = Intro *Enemies must be defeated. I have no other interests. *I don't like people who are so noisy. *In that case, we have no choice. *I will think of nothing else until I have fulfilled my mission... *The best we can do is be cautious. *We must not fear the enemy! *If you want to become strong, you must cast aside what makes you human. (Paired with Akira & Pai) *I was going to ask you all the same thing. (Paired with Chris & Jill) *I only wear what I must to protect my body. It's common sense on the battlefield. (Paired with Chun-Li & Morrigan) *Vengeance. It's all I have. (Paired with Dante & Demitri) *Stop! You're going to steal my soul! (Paired with Frank West & Hsien-Ko) *I don't like talking too much during battle. (Paired with Gemini & Erica) *No problem. But, everyone has big weapons here. (Paired with Haken & Kaguya) *Jin, do you bear the power of the devil? (Paired with Jin & Xiaoyu) *Kite, there is no time to waste. Let's get moving. (Paired with Kite & Blackrose) *I don't understand which end of that weapon is the front. (Paired with Kogoro & Mii) *There is no need to expose yourself when using a powerful weapon. (Paired with KOS-MOS & T-elos) *No problem. I won't die in a place like this! (Paired with Kurt & Riela) *There is no way we will lose this battle. (Paired with Kurt & Riela) *You're the commanding officer? You don't look very reliable. (Paired with Ogami & Sakura) *Names are meaningless on the battlefield. (Paired with Reiji & Xiaomu) *Don't lie. No one can destroy a car barehanded. (Paired with Ryu & Ken) *If Var had the ability to devour, it would be unstoppable. (Paired with Soma & Alisa) *Expression means nothing in battle. (Paired with Toma & Cyrille) *Show me your arm. I might be able to use it on Var. (Paired with X & Zero) *It's never bothered me. All that matters is completing my mission. (Paired with Yuri & Estelle) *I don't jump before I fire my gun. (Paired with Zephyr & Leanne) Solo Attack Begin *Attacking fatal point. *Engaging enemy! *I can't stop now. *I got it! *I'll take control. *I will defeat the enemy! *Leave it to me! *Moving forward! *Supporting! *This should be easy. Solo Attack Finish *How unlucky you are! *I'm done with you! *I have no remorse! *I give you no mercy! *I show no mercy! *I will not miss my target! *I won't let you escape! *Leave it to me! *There is no problem here. *Var, fire auxiliary! *Var has no weakness! Victory *Hmph, not even worth the effort. *...I don't have anything to say. *I must become stronger! Then, one day... *I won't let myself die until I've fulfilled my mission... *That's not the problem here... *Victory... The only possible outcome. *In other words, we cannot lose. (Paired with KOS-MOS & T-elos) *That's right. I... didn't do it for you. (Paired with Kurt & Riela) Trivia * Imca seems to dislike various things in the game, such as: mushrooms, octopus, coffee, and even milk. * When Imca talks about something she would mostly end her words with "nai (無)" (this literally means for defying things that was stated beforehand). * Imca's unorthodox sword bayonet resembles the bayonet weapons in the Wild Arms series. It's unknown if this was intentional as Wild Arms creator, media.vision, was involved in VCIII's development. * Imca's grounds for Namelessness was of her own desire, extenuating from circumstances regarding the destruction of her village by a certain Valkyria. * Imca's clothing appears in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend as an alternate costume for Rin Kagamine. * It is revealed in Project X Zone that Imca believes having her picture taken will result in the loss of her soul. Navigation Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422